A Fiction For Sheridan
by Charahfan44
Summary: Basically, Chuck helped me meet my best friend. This is my gift to her. :


**A/N: Not my usual, but my friend wanted me to write this for her. :) I used different names, and no we haven't actually met, but this is a true story and she's now my best friend! Thank you twitter. :)**

* * *

September 20, 2012 12:00pm

While leaving my house, I felt excitement and nervousness. But, I knew that where I was going was the best place I've ever been. My mom was driving to the airport, while I reflected back on my previous year with my best friend who I was going to pick up. Okay, maybe it hadn't been a year exactly, but I felt like I had known her my whole life. Sure, everyone that I knew had made fun of me for meeting her online, but they didn't get it. She was real, and she definitely wasn't an 80-year-old rapist. This day had been my dream from the moment I knew she existed, and I couldn't wait to meet her.

* * *

July 8, 2011 4:00pm

So I guess this twitter thing is pretty cool. All my friends have been talking about it non-stop, so I should have one too. I got on to download it on my Droid Incredible and when I started it up; I didn't really understand what to do. It said 'Write your tweet here', so I wrote **hi**. I was expecting a million people to answer me, but I got a thing called a Retweet. What is this? I ignored it and stopped posting for about a month, but then my friend Jenny helped me out and I got the hang of it. Little did she realize, she had created a twitter Nazi.

* * *

March 31, 2012 6:00pm

"I think we should watch Cars." My friend Gabby was almost as obsessed with the movie as I was. ALMOST.

"No. I think we should watch Miss Congeniality!" My other friend Maelena had never seen it before, so she voiced her own opinion. I was running for a pageant in a few weeks, and we were having a sleepover with all of the contestants. Well, two were missing, but the rest of us were there. There were six of us running for the title, and we had no clue who would win. Of course, I was hoping that I would win, but that was highly unlikely. I sighed at my arguing friends and immediately got on my phone and tweeted **This day isn't even close to being over yet**. I got several mentions pretty quickly by people saying 'same here' and 'no kidding'. I checked my favorite actress (and obsession) Yvonne Strahovski's profile, and saw nothing new. I rolled my eyes at her lack of tweeting lately, but knew she was busy. Chuck had just ended in January, and she was already working on a new movie called "I, Frankenstein". I scrolled up and down in my news feed, and noticed something. A single tweet that made my face light up. A single tweet that changed my life. I guess it wasn't so much of the tweet as it was the icon. Some user had Yvonne's picture above the picture of a girl I didn't know. But she looked exactly like my favorite actress. I tweeted her on her picture that one of my friends had retweeted. **Hey, I really like your icon! Who's that below Yvonne? :) **I received a reply in less than a minute. **That would be Chloe Grace Moretz. She's amazing! ** I had never heard of this girl before but she was really pretty. **She looks really nice, she's pretty too! :) **Was my reply. In a few minutes, I had a new follow in my interactions timeline. I went to this girl's profile, and started following her too. Within no time, we were talking in our Direct Mentions.

**Me: so you like Yvonne too?**

**Her: yeah! She's like my favorite actress!**

**Me: Same! So I take it you watch Chuck?**

**Her: Yep. Best show ever created!**

**Me: I agree. :) My name's Alexis...wbu?**

**Her: Sophia. I'm from Australia, you?**

**Me: Washington State. Haha.**

**Her: What? You live in America? You're so lucky! **

Little did I know that Sophia was going to be my best friend, the person I share everything with, the person who I told all my problems to, my best friend in the entire world...and she was so far away.

* * *

September 20, 2012 1:00pm

We had been in the car for an hour, and I tried to fall asleep and make the time go by faster, but I just couldn't. I was way too excited. My best friend was coming to see me! She was actually going to be here! Her flight came in at 3:00 and I couldn't wait.

* * *

April 1, 2012 4:00pm

I had just taken a flight to Chicago to visit my mom's friend and her kids. Her friend Hannah met us at the baggage claim in the airport, and my mom attacked her. Like hugged her I mean. They hadn't seen each other for a long time. I had messaged Sophie on twitter that morning of course, I had already classified her as my new obsession only after a day. I knew I was probably annoying her, but we just clicked (in a best friend type of way, I'm not a lesbian. Not that there's anything wrong with lesbians, I'm just not) and I never wanted to forget her. She told me to message her when I was off the plane, but my phone was dead. I felt myself panic which is extremely awkward since I didn't really know her at all. So, when we got to Hannah's house, I plugged in my phone immediately and messaged her. We talked for a while about random things, like our favorite songs and such. We had already talked about our favorite candy and stuff the night before. I asked her for her number, and tried texting long distance, but she didn't receive anything. She asked me if I had viber, and I said no. I asked her if she had Skype, and she said no. I told her she needed to get one. She said okay. We talked for a while after that, and I told my mom I was talking with a 14 year old from Australia.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why can't I?" I asked her.

"Because, you don't even know if 'she' is really a fourteen year old girl!" She put quotations around the word she.

"She's not a rapist mom, if that's what you mean." I sighed.

"Well, I don't like it."

"I didn't think you would..."

* * *

April 4, 2012 5:00pm

**Her: Skype me already!**

**Me: Jeesh hang on! **

I was nervous. I knew she wasn't a rapist, but what if she hated me? Like, what if I sounded funny to her? She already gave me a list of words to say. Apparently, Americans have accents to them. I gave her a list too. As I hit the call button on my phone, I felt my stomach twist. She answered.

"Hellaeiou?" Her Aussie accent was awesome.

"Hello." I replied. She laughed.

"Oh my gawd that's so cute!" I heard her yell.

"Haha." I laughed at her.

"Say banahnas!" I laughed at her accent again. This was so cool!

"Bananas." I laughed. She screamed.

"OH MY GAWD THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"Not really...so do you guys have zoos?"

"Of course we have zoos." Her accent was so amazing. I had never heard an Aussie before!

"What kinds of animals do you have?" I was interested.

"Koalas, Wallaby's..."

"And lions!" Her friend Kassie yelled.

"Lions aren't Australian you retard!" She snapped back at her friend. I couldn't stop laughing. I'm pretty sure I laughed for a good five minutes.

"Say retard again!" I laughed even more.

* * *

May 20, 2012 6:00pm

"You're so weird." Sophie said. We were skyping yet again, and it was as fun as always. Talking to Sophie was like talking to my sister. A long lost sister who I had never met.

"And I could say the same for you." I giggled. Sophie had talked about coming to America to see me, and go to Los Angeles as well. "So when are you coming out here?" I asked.

"I don't know...it depends on whether or not my dad can sell the car." Her reply wasn't hopeful, and it made my stomach drop.

"Well, he will right? He will sell it?"

"I don't know Anna..." I loved to hear my name said in Australian. It was like Annahhhhhhh. But hearing it this time wasn't very exciting.

"He won't?"

"I said I don't know!" I hadn't really heard her yell before. And I guess it wasn't really a yell, as much as it was an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I just want you to come out here..." I trailed.

"I know, and I want to visit you really badly, but I don't know if we actually can yet. Let's keep it positive and hope I can though!

* * *

May 24, 2012 5:45pm

**Me: My mom just grounded me...and I can't talk until the end of the school year. **

**Sophie: WHAT? :'( **

**Me: I know, it sucks!**

**Sophie: When is school over in America?**

**Me: Well here, it's over on June 21st...**

**Sophie: But that's a month away!**

**Me: I know. And I have to go now...but I love you Honey Bunches! 3**

**Sophie: I love you too Lexidos. :'(**

**Me: Bye...**

**Sophie: Bye...**

* * *

June 1, 2012 3:30pm

"Happy birthday Lexie!" Sophie yelled through my computer speakers.

"Thanks Sophie." I laughed. My mom had let me Skype her for my birthday.

"How does sixteen feel?"

"Not any different than fifteen." I sighed. My party was in a few hours, and I was excited, but I wished that Sophie were here with me.

"I wish I was there." It was like she had read my mind. But, we were twins after all.

"I wish you were here too. But you will be in four months!"

"My dad isn't able to sell the car..."

"What do you mean?" I started to freak out.

"The highest offer he has is like, $4,000 and the car is worth $50,000...we can't come to America." I couldn't believe what she was saying. It was like someone had crushed my heart, ripped it out, and thrown it in a shredder.

* * *

September 20, 2012 7:00pm

Her flight had landed. Her flight had landed. Her flight had just freaking landed at the same airport I was standing in! We had arrived around 6:00 and I had been sweating and freaking out since we got there. More than I had when we left the house. My phone buzzed, and I opened twitter as fast as I could. **We're off the plane! Meet us at baggage claim! **I got up way too fast and sprinted as fast as possible, all the way to the baggage area. I ran into people, and only saw things moving in slow motion. And then I saw her, my best friend, my twin, my sister. She was standing there, looking around for me. She looked like a mini Sarah Walker, looking around the Buy More for Chuck. When she spotted me, we both ran to each other. I swear everybody was staring at us like freaks as we collided and hugged. I'm pretty sure we were both crying. That was the best moment of my life, meeting my best friend. Even if it was only for a few weeks, talking to her in person and having Chuck marathon's, they were the best few weeks of my entire life.

* * *

I can safely say that I have a best friend. I can say that I've met her. I can say that I started talking to her on Twitter, without being embarrassed to say it. Not all people on the internet are crazy, not all people on the internet are rude. I won't lie; there are some people like that. But the internet can also help you find that one person who will be your best friend forever. Your twin, your shoulder to lean on, your late night advice giver, your number one fan, your dream, your non-lesbian love. That one person for me was Sophie. I will always love her, and she will always be my sister. The internet can bring you that one person. The internet brought me Sophie.


End file.
